Meu Anjo
by Dai-chan n.n
Summary: Você envadiu meu coração que estava nas trevas trazendo a sua luz para dentro dele.  Me tirando da escuridão. Para Gabi amorinha e oOo..Cris-chan..oOo


**Disclaimer:** Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, porque se pertencesse o Sasuke e a Sakura já tinham se casado e reconstruído o clã Uchiha n.n

Minna, aconselho vocês a lerem a fic escutando a musica halo da Beyoncé, foi ela que me espirou a escrever essa songfic.

Legenda normal musica

Legenda com **(** Sasuke gostoso **)** tradução da musica

Legenda em **negrito **é a fic

**MEU ANJO**

Remember those walls I built?

Well, baby they're tumbling down

And they didn't even put up a fight

They didn't even make up a sound

**(** Lembra-se daquelas paredes que eu ergui?

Bem, baby, elas desmoronaram

E elas nem resistiram à queda,

E a queda nem sequer foi barulhenta **)**

**Sakura...**

**Você se lembra de quando nos colocaram no mesmo time?**

**Pois eu me lembro até hoje, éramos jovens e cheios de sonhos.**

**Você sempre quis me conquistar, me tirar da solidão, mas eu sempre a ingnorava achando que era melhor que você, nunca liguei para seus sentimentos, pois sempre achei que era um capricho de menininha que logo ia passar. Mas você me provou o contrario, pois sempre estava lá para me ajudar nos momentos que mais precisei.**

**Você sempre quis se aproximar de mim, mas eu a afastava me fechando para o mundo lá fora , construi ****barreiras**** ao meu redor, bareiras que achava serem o suficiente para afastar a todos, pois tinha um objetivo a seguir, matar aquele que um dia chamei de irmão.**

**Mas você com esse seu jeito meigo de ser, com seus carinhos, conseguiu o que julguei ser impossível, você conseguiu destruir todas as minhas barreiras e chegar ao meu coração...**

I found a way to let you in

But I never really had a doubt

Standing in the light of your halo

I got my angel now

**(** Eu encontrei uma maneira de te deixar entrar

Mas eu nunca tive mesmo duvida

Quando em frente da luz da sua Aureola

Eu tenho o meu anjo agora. **)**

**Você envadiu meu coração que estava nas trevas trazendo a sua luz para dentro dele.**

**Me tirando da escuridão. Você é como um anjo, que foi feito na medida certa para mim, só para mim você é MEU ANJO**

**Anjo que conseguiu despertar meu coração, me tirar da solidão, me encher de alegria e felicidade**

It's like I've been awakened

Every rule I had you breaking

It's the risk that I'm taking

I is never going to shut you out

**( **É como se eu tivesse sido despertado,

Tantas regras eu tive que quebrar

É grande o risco que estou correndo

Eu nunca vou te deixar de lado. **)**

**Mas tudo que fazemos tem um preço a se pagar.**

**Para ter você na minha vida tive que quebrar varias das minhas regras, regras que jurei nunca quebrar.**

**Jurei nunca me aproximar de ninguém e não deixar com que ninguém se aproximassee de mim**

**(quebrei)**

**Pois você se aproximou de mim e quebrou todas as minhas barreiras e eu não fiz nada para te impedir.**

**Jurei não colocar nada nem ninguém acima de minha vingança**

**(quebrei)**

**Pois tudo que conseguia era pensar em você, em como estava e com quem estava.**

**Jurei nunca me deixar levar por sentimentos, pois sentimentos são fraquezas que nos disviam do caminho que queremos seguir**

**(quebrei)**

**Pois me deixei levar por esses sentimentos em relação à você. Mas sei que estou correndo um grande risco em deixar você entrar em minha vida, pois a qualquer momento Itachi pode matá-la como fez com todos que estavam ao meu redor, mas eu não consigo te deixar.**

Everywhere I'm looking now

I'm surrounded by your embrace

Baby I can see your halo

You know you're my saving grace

**(** Em Todo lugar que estou olhando agora

Você me cerca com o seu abraço

Baby, eu posso ver sua aureola

Você sabe que é a minha graça salvadora, **)**

**Mesmo quando estou longe de você, sua luz me ilumina, consigo sentir você, consigo te ver em tudo e em todos. Sinto seus braços a me abraçar, a me aquecer e a me proteger do mundo e dos perigos que nele mora, pois você é meu anjo protetor, Sakura você é a minha salvação.**

You're everything I need and more

It's written all over your face

Baby I can feel your halo

Pray it won't fade away

**(** Você é tudo que eu preciso e mais

Isso está escrito em todo o teu rosto

Baby, eu posso sentir a sua Aureóla,

Eu não quero que ela não desapareça.**)**

**Você é tudo o que preciso para viver, sinto isso quando olho em seu rosto delicado, em seus olhos sinceros e brilhantes que deles irradiam um brilho acolhedor.**

**Brilho que não quero que desapareça nunca, pois é ele que me mantém vivo é ele que enche de amor e carinho minha existência vazia.**

Do your halo halo halo

I can see your halo halo halo

Do your halo halo halo

I can see your halo halo halo

**(** Eu posso ver a sua Aureóla Aureóla Aureóla

Eu posso ver a sua Aureóla Aureóla Aureóla

Eu posso sentir a sua Aureóla Aureóla Aureóla

Eu posso ver a sua Aureóla Aureóla Aureóla **)**

**Você é um anjo que veio para me salvar da solidão**

**Eu sinto quando olho para você**

**Eu sinto quando estou perto de você**

**sinto a sua luz**

**vejo a sua luz**

Hit me like a ray of sun

Burning through my darkest night

You're the only one that I want

Think I'm addicted to your light

**( **Me atingiu como um raio de sol,

A queimar através da minha escura noite

você é o único que eu quero

acho que estou viciando na sua luz **)**

**Luz que me tirou da escuridão como se fosse um raio de sol a me aquecer, que me dá paz e tranquilidade nas noites sombrias, que me acolhe sem se importar com o que vai acontecer.**

**Acho que me viciei em sua luz, em seu jeito, não eu não acho, eu tenho certeza**

**Me viciei em você**

I swore I'd never fall again

But this don't even feel like falling

Gravity can't forget

To pull me back to the ground again

**(** Eu jurei que nunca iria cair novamente(amar de novo)

Mas eu nem me sinto como se estivesse a cair.

A gravidade não pode esquecer

de me puxar de volta para o chão **)**

**Mesmo tendo jurado nunca mais amar, com medo de perder, medo de cair de novo em uma escuridão que me consome e me devora, medo que esse amor que me leva para as nuvens, que me aquece e me tira da realidade seja tirado de minhas mãos e eu seja puxado de volta ao chão gelado a uma realidade onde você não vai estar.**

Feels like I've been awakened

Every rule I had you breaking

The risk that I'm taking

I'm never gonna shut you out

**( **Sinto como se eu tivesse sido despertado,

Tantas regras eu tive que quebrar

É grande o risco que estou correndo

Eu nunca vou te deixar de lado. **)**

**Mais mesmo com tudo isso, com todas as regras que quebrei, com todos os riscos que estou correndo de te perder por egoismo por não conseguir te deixar partir...**

**Quero que você esteja comigo, que me ame, que me ilumime com a sua luz que me de paz e carinho que me mostre como é o amor.**

Everywhere I'm looking now

I'm surrounded by your embrace

Baby I can see your halo

You know you're my saving grace

**( **Em Todo lugar que estou olhando agora

Você me cerca com o seu abraço

Baby, eu posso ver a sua Aureóla

Você sabe que é a minha graça salvadora **)**

**Amor que pensei nunca mais sentir desde que meus pais e familiares foram arrancados de mim, mais você esta me ajudando a superar meus medos, você está me ensinando a amar de novo, me mostrando um novo mundo.**

You're everything I need and more

It's written all over your face

Baby I can feel your halo

Pray it won't fade away

**(** Você é tudo que eu preciso e mais

Isso está escrito em todo o teu rosto

Baby, eu posso sentir a sua Aureóla,

Eu não quero que ela não desapareça. **)**

**Onde é você quem me guia, porque sei que você é a pessoa certa pra mim, sei que é você que me completa, pois vejo isso em seu olhar em seu rosto quando estamos juntos, vejo nos carinhos que você me dá sem pedir nada em troca.**

I can feel your halo halo halo

I can see your halo halo halo

I can feel your halo halo halo

I can see your halo halo halo

**( **Eu posso sentir a sua Aureóla Aureóla Aureóla

Eu posso ver a sua Aureóla Aureóla Aureóla

Eu posso sentir a sua Aureóla Aureóla Aureóla

Eu posso ver a sua Aureóla Aureóla Aureóla **)**

**Por que você é minha luz**

I can feel your halo halo halo

I can see your halo halo halo

I can feel your halo halo halo

I can see your halo halo halo

Halo, halo

( Eu posso sentir a sua Aureóla Aureóla Aureóla

Eu posso ver a sua Aureóla Aureóla Aureóla

Eu posso sentir a sua Aureóla Aureóla Aureóla

Eu posso ver a sua Aureóla Aureóla Aureóla

auréola, auréola)

**Por que você é meu caminho**

Everywhere I'm looking now

I'm surrounded by your embrace

Baby I can see your halo

You know you're my saving grace

**(** Em Todo lugar que estou olhando agora

Você me cerca com o seu abraço

Baby, eu posso ver a sua Aureóla

Você sabe que é a minha graça salvadora, **)**

**É você que está em tudo que penso e vejo, é você que me dá paz que me faz me sentir acolhido como a muito tempo não me sentia, com um simples olhar, com um único gesto de carinho que você me faz ver o mundo de outra maneira, de encontrar sentido onde até então não havia.**

You're everything I need and more

It's written all over your face

Baby I can feel your halo

Pray it won't fade away

**(** Você é tudo que eu preciso e mais

Isso está escrito em todo o teu rosto

Baby, eu posso sentir a sua Aureóla,

Eu não quero que ela não desapareça. **)**

**Antes de te conhecer, meu mundo era frio, eu não enxergava nada ao meu redor, estava fechado em um mundo de vingança onde para me sentir feliz tinha que acabar com a vida de meu irmão, tinha que ver seu sangue escorrer pelo chão, tinha que ver seu corpo ser morto por minhas mãos. Eu estava perdido, mas você me encontrou e me salvou, agora tudo o que preciso para ser feliz não é mais vingança o que presiso é apenas...**

I can feel your halo halo halo

I can see your halo halo halo

I can feel your halo halo halo

I can see your halo halo halo

**(** Eu posso sentir a sua Aureóla Aureóla Aureóla

Eu posso ver a sua Aureóla Aureóla Aureóla

Eu posso sentir a sua Aureóla Aureóla Aureóla

Eu posso ver a sua Aureóla Aureóla Aureóla **)**

**A sua luz a me proteger, seu carinho, seu amor, seus abraços, seu sorriso**

**Preciso de você**

I can feel your halo halo halo

I can see your halo halo halo

I can feel your halo halo halo

I can see your halo halo halo

**(** Eu posso sentir a sua Aureóla Aureóla Aureóla

Eu posso ver a sua Aureóla Aureóla Aureóla

Eu posso sentir a sua Aureóla Aureóla Aureóla

Eu posso ver a sua Aureóla Aureóla Aureóla **)**

**MEU ANJO  
**

(N/A) GENTE, ESPERO QUE TENHAM GOSTADO! ESSA SONGFIC VEIO NA MENTE DO NADA QUANDO ESTAVA ESCULTANDO NA MIX A MÚSICA HALO E PRA VOCÊS TEREM UMA IDÉIA, NEM GOSTO DA MÚSICA, MAS ACHO QUE A TRADUÇÃO É A CARA DO SASUKE E DA SAKURA, ENTÃO FIZ A FIC E SAIU ISSO AI, BEM MANDEM REVIEWS E ME DEIXEM FELIZES \O/

Essa songfic é pra duas pessoinhas lindas que amo do fundo do meu kokoro!

Gabi amorinha minha mais nova miguxa e oOo.. Cris-chan..oOo minha companheira de longa data quase uma irmã pra mim essa song fic é pra vocês! Espero que gostem.

KISSES

DAI-CHAN


End file.
